I Guess It Was Christmas Miracle
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Merry Chirstmas everyone! This is a Lily and James one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays


**I Guess It Was A Miracle of Christmas**

Red haired Lily Evans wasn't too old. You could never be too old for Christmas! Her sister, Petunia thought that the whole concept (except getting presents) was a waste of time. Lily loved the holiday season because of the weather (she loved the snow), the music (she rather enjoyed singing Christmas carols), the happiness (nothing ever went wrong on Christmas!), the Christmas Colors, the decorations, and of course, the excitement you wake up with on Christmas morning.

Lily decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because her parents had died in her fifth year and she would rather not be with her horrid sister on Christmas

This was Lily's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the head girl and James Potter was the head boy. She used to not like James Potter, oh who was she kidding? She hated him. But, after Lily had to do patrols and meetings with him, she became friends with the boy she couldn't stand. James had always asked her out in the past years, but he hadn't at all this year. Lily was happy at first, but once she started to get to know him, she wanted him to ask her out.

That's right. Lily Evans started to fall in love with James Potter. She hadn't told anyone but one of James' friends, Remus Lupin. Lily trusted Remus with all her heart, he would never tell anyone, including James.

Lily kept this secret from her best friends as well, knowing they wouldn't leave her alone until she told James. Mary McDonald and Alice Prewitt wanted the best for Lily, and Lily knew that, but Lily couldn't tell James, she just…couldn't.

Why, you may ask, reader, well the answer to that is simple. James had moved on, and Lily knows it. In fact, everyone knows it, because James Potter has a girlfriend.

Her name is Macie Macorn. Lily hated her before James started to date her and after as well. The worst thing was Macie was a Slytherin. None of James' friends approved of Macie, but James didn't care. Whenever his friends talked about it, he just brushed it off and started talking about different subject.

But, one day, one very special day, changed everybody's lives, forever…

It was Christmas Eve and it was about noon. James and his friends were all in the Great Hall chatting animatedly. Suddenly, their conversation was ruined when Macie walked up to them.

"Jamsie!" Macie whined

James groaned on the inside, not liking his girlfriend just like his friends. You see his parents forced him to at least date her until he found someone better.

"Yes?" James turned to look at her with a fake smile plastered on his face

"When are you going to give me a gift?" Macie demanded

"What? You said we weren't exchanging gifts!" James defended

"Yes, I did, but to see whether you were good enough for me I had to say that, and if you got me something, you're worthy, if you didn't, strike one!" Macie smirked

"Fine, we'll exchange gifts tomorrow" James and his friends stood up "I'll see you later, I have to wrap some last minute gifts" James lied and the four of them walked out of the Great Hall

"Why do you even date her?" Sirius Black asked

"Cause" James said and looked down. He hadn't told his friends about what his parents told him he had to do, and he was guessing the cat was coming out of the bag in this conversation.

"Cause why?" Sirius asked, wanting a reason

"Fine, if I tell you why I'm actually dating Macie, you can't tell anyone!" James said as they walked into the Head's common room and James looked around for Lily. He realized she wasn't here and so he led his friends up to his room. After they were all in, he shut the door.

"We promise we won't tell" Remus said as he sat on James' bed

"My mom and dad want me to marry right out of Hogwarts and if I don't find someone by the end of the school year, I have to marry Macie. I also have to date her until I find someone else" James started to pace

"Wow, James, we're sorry" Sirius said

"It's find I just can't find anyone else. The only girl I've ever loved was Lily. And we're just friends and I don't want to risk that because I don't want to marry Macie" James sighed "I know Lily doesn't like me like that"

Remus knew she did like him like that though. Remus was debating whether to tell James or not. If she did, Lily would kill him, but James wouldn't have to marry Macie. If he didn't tell, Lily wouldn't hurt him and James would be miserable. He then decided he would rather be harmed than have James stuck with Macie

"James" Remus started

"Yeah?"

"Lily does like you in that way" Remus mumbled

"Huh? I couldn't hear you" James said truthfully

"Lily does like you in that way" Remus said louder this time

"What?" James asked shocked. Sirius and Peter looked up with wide eyes "Are you lying to me? Because, if you are, that's just cruel-" Remus cut James off

"I am lying. She doesn't like you in that way. She loves you" Remus said honestly

"How do you know?" James asked

"She told me" Remus responded

"When?" James asked

"About a month ago"

"Are you sure that hasn't changed?"

"Yes, I'm positive, she told me just this morning that she hated Macie and she wished that she was in her place"

"She said that?" The corners of James' mouth turned up slightly

"Yes" Remus answered

"So, I can break up with Macie?" James asked excitedly

"Yes, you have found someone way better" Remus smiled at his friend

"Yes!" James yelled then he and his friends ran out of the Head's area and ran to find Macie

They found her chatting with her friend.

"James better get me something, if he doesn't, I'm gonna tell his parents he isn't worthy" Macie said to her friend, Annie

"Oh, you go girl!" Annie smirked

Just then, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran up.

"Oh hey, babe!" Macie leaned in to kiss James

"Don't call me that!" James pushed her away "We're over. I've found someone way batter! Bye, bye!" James and his friends then ran to find Lily

Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a muggle magazine. Mary was spread out on the floor. Alice was in a comfy armchair. Lily was on the couch lying down

"There's nothing to do!" Mary sighed

"Usually" Alice said

Lily threw the magazine on the table on the side of the couch "Even muggle gossip is boring!"

They all groaned

"Why isn't there anything to do?" Alice asked

"Because everyone but us and the Marauders are still here for Christmas" Mary explained "And then Macie and Annie, but I heard that they went to Dumbledore and asked to go home since there was nothing fun to do. Apparently they left a couple minutes ago

"Everyone else went home? Wow!" Alice said "I know Frank is upstairs wrapping presents, and James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are… well… I don't know where they are"

"It is difficult to keep track of those four" Lily added

"You got that right!" Alice said and they all laughed

"But shouldn't you k now, Mary, Sirius is your boyfriend, after all" Lily smirked

"It's Sirius Black; you never know what's going on!" Mary exclaimed and the girls giggled again

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open. Lily sat up in alarm. There were the Marauders. Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Mary asked just as curious as Lily and Alice right now

"Oh. Hey, Mary" Sirius sat next to her on the floor then kissed her cheek

"Hey" she blushed?

"Seriously? What are you guys doing?" Alice asked

"I have to go write a letter to my mom" Peter exclaimed (A.N. He isn't worthy to see this) and ran upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"Can you please tell us what's going on?" Lily shrieked

James grinned at Lily "Well, I need to see for myself if what Remus said was true"

Lily gave him a puzzled look "What Remus say?" Lily glanced at Remus who looked guilty and nervous. Lily figured it out and her eyes suddenly lit up with anger

"It was about you…" James trailed off

Lily stood up and looked directly at Remus "You didn't!" Lily screamed

"Lily, I think you should calm down" Remus said softly

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone, especially James!" Lily shouted

"Lily, I know, but-"

"Remus! You promised and I trusted you! I can't believe you told! I was trying to keep that a secret!"

"Well, it was finally time for the secret to come out!" Remus defended

"No, it wasn't/ I didn't want it to come out at all" Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it at Remus.

"Lily-" Remus started

"Lily" This time it came from James. He placed his hand on her wand and lowered it

Lily wiped away her tears that were coming. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, James, I'll just leave you alone" Lily dashed out of the common room and back to the Head's dormitory.

James quickly looked at his friends apologetically and ran after her.

"I'm confused" Mary said

"Yeah, what's going on?" Alice asked

"Lily told Remus that she loved James and Remus told James and now Lily is upset" Sirius explained

"She's in love with James?"Mary exclaimed

"Why didn't she tell us?" Alice wondered

"Well, she told me that she didn't tell you because she was afraid you would pressure her into telling James" Remus said

James finally made it to the Head's common room and the first thing he heard was the sound of soft sobbing coming from Lily's room

James ran up to her door and knocked

"Lily, please let me in"

"No" was all that came from her

"Lils, please. I seriously need to talk to you!" James said leaning on the door

"All you're gonna say is "I told you so, I told you that you'd fall in love me" and I'd rather not hear it right now" Lily cried

"Lily, I wouldn't say that!" James said honestly "Please, just let me in, we need to talk" James stop leaning on the door and listened. It was quiet until Lily opened the door. Lily let him in then went and sat on her bed. James walked up to her bed and sat next to her

"So" Lily sniffed putting on a brave face "What do you need to talk about?"

"Lily, you know what I need to talk to you about!" James exclaimed

"I know, but I'd rather not talk about that!"

"But we have to eventually" James said

"Yeah, eventually, that doesn't mean right here, right now!" Lily crossed her arms over her chest

"But, I need to talk about it right here right now!" James sighed "Please?"

"Fine" Lily gave in

"Lily, you shouldn't be embarrassed at all. I'm so happy you actually love me."

"Cause you knew I would end up falling in love with you!" Lily exclaimed

"Lily" James sighed again "I'm not happy because of that. I'm happy because I love you too" James smiled softly at her

"You shouldn't! You have a girlfriend"

"I broke up with her when I found out you loved me" James smiled a little more

Lily tried to conceal her smile, but she found it was impossible. She grinned at James and grinned right back.

"I love you, James" Lily said and started to move closer to James

"I love you too, Lily" And with that, James leaned in and kissed her.

Lily pulled away smiling "How'd this come to be?"

"I guess it was a Christmas Miracle" James smiled then kissed her again

_**Hope you liked it! This was a Christmas gift from me to you! I might make more Christmas stories if you guys want me to. Message me if you want more Christmas one shots!**_

_**Merry Christmas to all**_

_**And to all a goodbye! **_


End file.
